A Hurtful Story
by StarBrown
Summary: Amu has the perfect life now, but what happens when her past comes back? When she faces it will she fall in love with her old bully?
1. Chapter 1

A Hurtful Story

A POV

It was the usual day for me. I dropped Kimi and Kei off at school, I go to work with my Auntie Amulet, and come home cook dinner and picked up the kids. Kimi has _his_ red eyes and my pink hair. Kei had _his_ face and hair color, but my eye color. Kei and Kimi both had my attitude. No wonder they always get in trouble at school. Every time I look at my kids I see him and me together…but I also see those horrible times in middle and high school. He protected me from all those bullies…or at least he tried.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to my locker when all of a sudden I was push into a locker banging my head hard. The so called "cool kids" keep on bully me every day since middle school. It was_

_Ikuto: Popular, sexy, 18 year old. Has blue hair, navy eyes, football captain._

_Utau: Ikuto's sister, beautiful, 17 year old. Has blonde hair in ponytails, blue eyes, the main singer._

_Kukai: Utau's boyfriend. Good looking, 18 years old. Brownish hair. Soccer captain._

_Rima: Drama queen,ice queen. __17 year old. Has golden hair. _

_Kairi: Student President. Quiet. Green hair, green eyes. 18 years old._

_Saaya:Red hair, red eyes…annoying…_

"_Eww look at that thing!"Utau said._

_If you can even call it a thing!" Saaya said._

"_She isn't worth beating up… she is probably not worth anything!" Ikuto smirked. _

I could never understand how I had a crush on him.

Anyway, they called me a lot of names like: Ugly, weirdo hair, loser,…mother killer. I hated those years! I had enough when Ikuto slapped me and made me fall down the stairs. He said that I told Utau she was a bad singer. Stupid right?

I sighed. Tadase… was the one I thought I loved. But he left me and my kids alone to go after Lulu. I thought she was my friend but I guess they always had feeling for each other. The only ones who is staying by me is Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, and Yaya. I love my Auntie Aumlet, she took me and Ami under her wing when mama and papa passed away. Mama was pregnant with another man's child. Papa found out and killed himself. I was only 15 at the time and Ami was 12. Mama didn't make it to the hospital because of the storm. I tried to do the pregnancy myself but it was too late. For some reason I got into the situation of being alone when someone was pregnant. I got stuck at a fast food restaurant helping a woman give birth. I succeeded a lot, but mama's still haunt me. I'm afraid of helping, I freak out every time. I was just like mama, but I had no help. I had to do my pregnancy alone with Kei. I was walking alone and then he came out of nowhere. I was a block from my house. When he was out a police car came by and took me to the hospital. Know I'm glad they are over with. Kimi and Kei are two happy healthy kids with a happy home and family.

$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$^#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#

"MOMMY!MOMMY!MOMMMY!MOMM-" I cut Kimi and Kei off.

"I'm coming you two! Take a Chill Pill!" I shouted. A vein pop on my head.

I was making lunch for them on a Saturday afternoon. My house was big enough for a least 20 people. Yeah I know, my Aunt and I work at Moonlight Records. She's a singer and I'm kinda a singer too.

We were in the kicten when there was a ding at the door. I put their sandwiches down and told them I will be right back as I turned on cartoons for them. I walked down stairs ( Yes the kitchen is up stairs ) and saw Auntie was already at the door. My Auntie looks a lot like me. Pink hair at the elbows, golden eyes. She could have been my sister!

Auntie opened the door to relieve Ami with this blued haired guy hanging off her shoulder. There was others in the back too…they look so familiar…

"Ami what is going on!" Auntie asked her.

"I'll explain later! Please you have to help them!" Ami yelled as she went into the nursery and laid down the blue headed guy on the bed. The others were put in chairs.

"Ami go get them some water! Now!" Auntie yelled. Ami ran to get water. I walked over to the blue headed guy and start unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't even know you and yet your interested in me already?" He smirked at me. Who the hell is this guy.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before you bleed to death" I blushed and hissed at him.

He laughed at me. I took a cotton ball and put some alcohol on it. I put it on the wound and he flinched.

I looked at him, "You look familiar…"

"You do too…"

After I bandaged his wound Auntie and I talked to Ami.

"Look long story short, everybody here has issues with their lovers and since Rima and Utau is my friends I had to help. Ikuto ex wife shot him after he found out that she was cheating on him. She went crazy and we called the police. Their kids are at the park with their grandparents. _Everybody's_. Can they stay here for a while? Please Auntie and one-chan?"Ami begged.

I froze. Did she just say what I think she said?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own shugo chara!**_

I looked at Ami as if she gone nuts. Did she really except me to let the main people who put me through hell in middle and high school to stay at my house_! Well technically it's my Aunt Aumlet house not mine…_

"Ami…do you think this is a good idea?" I ask her carefully.

"Onee-chan of course it's a good idea! They can't go anywhere else because those crazy people know where everybody live including family members" Ami explained.

Ami walked over to the girl with the long blonde haired girl that was pregnant. _I'm guessing that's Utau._ "Utau's ex boyfriend left her and now wants custody of her kids. Rima's boyfriend was beating on her so she left him and he won't take it. Kukai-san girlfriend keeps abandoning her child. Kairi is nowhere to be found. Ikuto…his wife was cheating on him and she doesn't get along with her kids very well…"

I looked at Auntie; she gave me the _'you know'_ look. I groaned, "Alright…they can stay…temporally."

Ami squealed and jump on me and Auntie make all three of us fall down. "You Two ROCK!" Ami shouted. We all laughed. That's _strange… this feels right… like a big happy group…_

"Mommy…who are these strangers in our house?" a voice from the door way asked.

I stopped laughing and saw my two kids with a scared expression on their face_. Aww…they look so innocent…_

I got up and picked both Kei and Kimi up."They are going to be staying with us for a while. And as soon as their kids come back from the park you guys are going to have new friends too" I told them sweetly.

"Are we going to have to share a room with them?" Kei asked.

"No."

"Are they nice?" Kimi asked.

I don't know…"

"How long are they staying?" they went back and forth.

"Are they going to the same school we are?"

"Are going to have to share toys?"

"What do they look like?"

"How old are they?"

I put them down and started to pull out my hair.

Auntie giggled, "Oh Amu-chan you'll be fine! They won't kill you…yet."

"Yet!" I screamed. She laughed at me.

"Wait Amu…the one from middle and high school?" Utau and Rima asked.

"Welcome to my world!" I said sarcastically. "Ami their your guest, so show them to their room. Oh! And you are responsible for them, cause I'm not babysitter for grown adults. You found out everything they _need_, what they _need_, why they _need_ it, and when you got all the information that you _need_ to know come to me and Auntie and we will figure it out" I explained to her.

Ami nodded obediently.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to kids I need to shut up with some tv" Once I said that both of them shut their mouth.

"Onee-chan don't you want to talk to them?" Ami asked; I do not know why.

I looked at all my bullies; they seemed helpless. Rima was tired. Utau was exhausted and in the arms of Kukai who seemed lost. Ikuto…was smirking at me!...Again! Urgh!

"I'll do that later…" I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood and I wasn't ready to face them… …. …yet… …

_**shugochara shugochara shugochara shugochara shugochara shugochara shugochara shugochara **_

I was in my study working on the budget for Auntie's next concert. She wants me to sing with her along with Ami. Auntie likes a lot of decorations but I don't have any ideas what she wants. My three concert planners are on vacation in America_. I need to find someone by next month._ I sighed. I looked up and saw Kei drawing and Kimi playing the piano. I smiled, _I love my kids…_

Kei wants to be an artist and Kimi wants to be a Violin and piano player. I don't know where they get it from. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Ikuto, Rima, Utau, and Kukai came in. _Oh Boy_


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked and not looking up at them.

"We need a car to pick up the kids" Utau said. I glanced up and saw her smiling at Kimi who was smiling at her too.

"You can the two mini vans" I picked up the keys and dangled them in the air. "Don't get into any accidents, there are extra car seats in the garage."

Utau came over and took the keys, "Amu we really appreciate that you are doing this. We will help with anything you need."

"…Just go get your kids so we can figure out the room arrangements. Help yourself to anything you need and don't come in my study and my room unless you need something" I still didn't look up at any of them. It was worst enough that the main people that made my life a living hell is in my study.

Rima came up and dropped off a paper. "This has everything about the kids. How old they are, to what they like to eat, what school they go to, their friends and people they know, and so on…they all go to the same school but we think it will be best if the go to the school where…um…what are your kids names?"

Before I could answer Kimi and Kei answered themselves. "I'm Kei Hinamori! I like to draw, play the guitar, and watch funny movies. I like strawberries and chocolate. I really like chocolates that look like animals. Mom is the best mom in the world!" Kei ran over to me.

"My name is Kimi Hinamori! I love playing the piano and singing. I love chocolate. I kinda like strawberries. I like fish and I love mommy and Kei!" Kimi screamed and gave Kei a big hug.

"Get off of me Kimi!" Kei yelled.

I laughed at my kids. "Know you know them. I think that will be a great idea."

Kukai smiled, "I think the kids will have a good time with you two!" he picked both of them up and spin them in the air. Kei and Kimi laughed at him. I started to get up, but when I saw them laughing I smiled.

"We won't hurt them. They are safe with us. We are parents too _Amu_" Ikuto said.

"Don't say my name like that…I know you guys won't hurt them…it's just that…their father is never around to play with them like that…I worry a lot" I whispered so only Ikuto heard.

"Who is the father?" he asked me.

"…Tadase" I frowned when I said his name. I heard Ikuto take a deep breath.

"These kids deserve better. They do not need a deadbeat dad."

"Your right they do. I guess I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have…no…I can't say that. If I say that then I will be regretting that I have them. I don't regret having them but I do hope that I choose a better man" I gave a weak smile. I watched them play with Kukai and talk to Rima and Utau. "I wish that I can find one right now."

Ikuto stared at me with something in his eyes then he said, "You will find someone. Who knows maybe he was always here or you just met him. you a strong woman Amu…I have to give you so much credit for that. All the crap we put you through…and now this…I feel so bad. I wish that I could do better for my kids. I guess we just need to move on."

"Shouldn't you be picking up your kids?" I glance at him.

He smirked, "Yeah I should be." He leaned into my ear and said, "I'll be back Amu-koi. Don't start anything without me." Then he smacked me on my ass and bit my ear. My whole face was probably a cherry right now because he was laughing at me.

I back away from him and turned around, "G-Go pick up your kids and don't call me that!" I yelled at him. Everybody looked at us like we were crazy. Once they were out I calmed down.

"Mom are you ok?"Kei asked me.

I sighed, "Yeah I will be…"

**Sorry for not updating. My internet has been out for awhile. I just got it back yesterday. I will update two more chapter during the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed. It had been a long day. The group had gone out to get their kids. I was making dinner and I had to be careful because of what the kids is allergic to. I know Kei and Kimi are allergic to cinnamon and Ami are allergic to nuts. I grabbed the list that Rima gave me and looked over it.

Let's see…

**Ikuto's Children**: **Mei and Shrio. Mei is six and Shrio is nine.**

I stopped looking at the rest.

"Amu aren't you going to read the rest of the information?" My Auntie asked me. She was helping me cook.

"I don't need to read what they like and don't like. I could found out by myself by talking to the kids. Besides if I look through their information than I won't get a chance to bond with the kids. Also, I don't want them to think I'm some psycho lady that all ready knows some things about them" I look on the next page.

**Utau kid: Lilly and Danny. Lilly is Danny's half-sister.**

_Interesting…_

**Rima's kid: Kusukusu**.

Next page.

**Kukai kid: Danny.**

"Wait…if Danny belongs to Kukai and Utau…" I whispered to myself.

"We are back!" Kukai's voice ranged through the house.

"Mommy we have new guest!" Kimi yelled.

I smiled, "Let's go and meet them." I grabbed Kei's and Kimi's hand and went into the living room.

Once we were in there the kids were watching TV and the grown-ups were sitting on the couch.

"Guys I want you to meet Amu-chan; my older sister and her two kids Kei and Kimi!" Ami bounce over to me.

The first one I believe was Danny. He had orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Miss. Amu! I'm Danny!" he brought a hand up to me. I sat down on the floor and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Danny. Tell me what you like to eat" I smiled at him.

"I like noodles, spicy food, melons, and lemons. I'm allergic to nuts. I like sports and food!" he had on this cheeky grin. Yep, he is Kukai's son.

The next on was a girl with long yellow hair and blue eyes. "I'm Lilly; Danny's sister. I like everything Danny likes except, I'm not allergic to nuts." She was adorable!

"I'm Shrio. I like chocolate, fish, lemonade, cats, sports and playing the piano" He smirked at me. _Ikuto's kid…just like his daddy…, _I thought to myself.

"I like playing the piano too!" Kimi exclaimed. Shrio smirked at her. Kei gave Shrio a glare. _They aren't going to do so well…_

"My name is Mei. Don't forget it! My mommy is a very important person! She is a good mommy than anybody else! And she loves me!" Mei shouted.

My eye twitched, "This is going to be a problem."

"Mei!" Ikuto scolded.

Mei pouted her lips.

The last one was Kusukusu, "HI! I'M KUSUKUSU! I like everything! I'm not allergic to anything! NICE TO MEET YOU" she wrapped her arms around me. I laughed. _This one is going to be interesting…_

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Food is almost done. Kei and Kimi you guys need to be nice to everyone OK?" I smiled at them.

"Mom I'm…we have to talk…now" Kei twitched. He wasn't happy. He grabbed my hand and Kimi's and dragged us to the other room, which was the playroom.

Once we were in the other room, Kei went off, "I don't want them in our house! Sure the girls are cute and everything but I don't want them in our house!" Kei shouted.

"Kei listen to me. I know you don't like them. I didn't like their parents either because of everything they put me through during high school. But I need to get over it. Give them a chance Kei. Everybody deserves a first chance. It is not fair if they give you a chance, and then you don't give them one" I hugged Kei and Kimi. "I know you two been through a lot…if we got through everything in the past… then we can get through this…I promise."

"I'm sorry mom" Kei covered his eyes.

I made him look at me, "its ok."

We went back outside and saw the kids watching TV. I whispered in Kei and Kimi ears, "Go." They nodded at me before joining the others. Auntie came over to me and whispered, "Tadase is on the phone…he wants to take the kids out and to take you out to dinner." I looked at her and frowned.

I went to the nearest phone which was on the night stand in between Kukai and Ikuto. I picked up the phone, "What do you want Tadase?" I hissed. The TV was loud enough for Kei and Kimi not to hear. But I think the guys heard because they looked up at me.

"**I want to take you and the kids out**" Tadase said.

"You better just had your head yanked out of someone's ass because there is no way in hell you are taking _my_ kids out anywhere, unless you have some kind of court order. Last time I checked you only saw them twice a year" I hissed.

"**Amu please! I know I have not been a good father, but I want to see them!" **Tadase yelled.

"Then get a damn court order! You aren't speaking to them until I see some kind order form" I hung up.

"You Okay, Amu?"Auntie had a cup of water for me.

"He isn't allowed to see them unless I have proof that he wants to be in their life. We went to court before I gave birth. He didn't help me, all he did was pay child support. He wants to be in their lives than show me some respect and proof" I said and took the water before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody Was in the dining room for dinner. We had to take some the island tables for all of us to sit. The kids sat down first and then whatever seats were left the adults sat there. I somehow ended up next to Ikuto…this is going to be interesting….

"So Utau…how many months are you?" Auntie asked.

"I'm five months" Utau said with a smile.

"Five months? Congrats! I remember when Amu was five months" Auntie said.

I purposely kicked her since she was on my left and Ikuto was on my right.

"Ow!" Auntie glared at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you get pregnant, Amu?" Utau raised a eyebrow.

"When I was 19 when I had Kei and I was 24 when I Kimi" I didn't look up at her.

"You had Kei at the same age I had Lilly. I had Danny at 23" Utau smiled and kissed Lilly and Danny's head.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden I felt my shirt get wet. I jumped back and saw my shirt covered in apple juice. I know Kei and Kimi didn't do it because they had tea. I looked over at Shrio and Mei. Shrio looked shocked and Mei was smirking at me with an empty glass.

"Sorry…my hand slipped" She smirked.

My eye twitched, "I'll be right back…" If that girl was mine I would have made sure she didn't do it again…

I walked out the dining room but I heard Ikuto shouting at Mei. I went to my room and grabbed a blue v-neck and a black bra. I went into my bathroom and changed into the shirt. I washed my stomach and chest to get the stickiness off. As I was walking out my bathroom I ran into a hard chest. I backed up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes Ikuto…" I didn't even have to look up to tell it was him because his scent didn't leave my brain.

"I'm sorry about Mei…She isn't really like that" He sighed.

I looked up at him, "Her mother isn't here so I don't except good behavior…besides she is your kid…" I didn't mean to say that last part. Even though it was the truth.

"I deserve that. I sent her to her room. She is grounded for a week. I don't hit my kids" Ikuto sat on my queen size bed. I went over and sat next to him.

"I don't hit either…even though it is tempting sometimes…" I giggled.

Ikuto chuckled, "I know what you mean. When Yuki, hit Shrio for the first time…I don't know what happened next. I threw her out. She was drunk. I couldn't allow that to go on. I soon found out that the nights she said she was seeing a friend or her parents, she was actually drinking and cheating on me. I cut our married off quickly and went to court. The judge gave me full custody off my kids and Yuki only sees them three times a month. She came to my house and pulled a gun on me and Kukai. That's why we are here today. That's why she is hopefully caught by now…"Ikuto look me in my eye. I saw worry, sadness, hope, and…lust? Maybe love…

"Tadase, left me for Lulu after he found out that I was pregnant with Kei. I remember walking home from work…"

"I was walking home from my job at Strawberry Cat Café. It was late…maybe 10:00pm. There weren't many cars out and there was a bunch of dunkies out. I remember fighting my way out of one guy who was trying to kiss me. I ran in a ally way. Then all of sudden, my water broke. I was screaming and yelling for help no one came. Then I knew that I was going to have to push. I did. I push as hard as I can and then Kei was born. A friend of mine had not left work and was taking out the garbage. He saw me and took me to the hospital. Amazing it was, when the doctor said that Kei was a healthy baby boy."

"I called Tadase, and he said it wasn't his. I didn't talk to him after that. A few years later, Tadase called me and said he was sorry and that he loved me. We got back together. That one night we slept together. I got pregnant by him again. He left and didn't come back…" I never explained what happen to me that night to anyone.

"I'm sorry…and all those years of putting you through hell…I'm sorry…Amu" Ikuto grabbed me the waist and put me in his lap.

"I'm not sure if your forgiven yet…" I whispered.

He smiled at me, "Maybe this will change your mind…" He leaned in and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

After that little incident between me and Ikuto, I decide to ignore and avoid him as much as possible.

_Flashback_

_It was a sweet and soft kiss. I was enjoying every minute of it. I didn't want to stop. Even though, I had been kissed already, it was so amazing!_

_Then I realized that the person I'm kissing is the person who made me cry. Who made me wish I was dead. Who made me wish I wasn't born. Who made me want to trade places with my…mom. I pulled away from Ikuto, not wanting to continue._

"_Amu…" He mouth went toward my neck and he sucked on it._

"_Ikuto…this shouldn't be happening…" I tried to pull away from him._

"_You enjoyed it" He smirked at me. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face._

"_Yea I enjoyed it. Is that a crime?" I raised a eyebrow._

_Ikuto's smirk grew larger, "No it is not. However, it is sad that you stopped."_

"_Ikuto this isn't going to work. As much as I love to not bring up the past…you have to prove yourself to me…" I jumped off his lap._

"_Amu…I'll win you over one way or another" he smiled._

"_I'll make sure you'll work for it because I'm not that forgiving…" that was the last thing I said before walking out._

_End of flashback_

I sighed. Ever since then I had occupied myself with work, cleaning, and cooking. I spend time with Kei and Kimi more than usual. Not in a bad way, I love spending time with my kids, and that was an advantage I got out of avoiding.

Kei still didn't like Kimi being around Shrio. I guess it was brotherly instinct to protect her… Kimi stays far away from Mei though, because the other day Mei filled her shampoo bottle with blonde hair dye shampoo.

_Flashback_

_It was bath time and I was in Kimi's room looking for some clothes for her. Just like her mother she forgets to get clothes before she goes to take a bath. I realized that Mei walked in the room. Some of Mei stuff was in Kimi's room. I didn't think anything of it. What I didn't realize was that Mei had switched the shampoo I had placed on the desk near the bathroom door. Kimi likes the vanilla shampoo and Mei switched it with blonde hair dye shampoo. When Mei walked out I grabbed the bottle and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it._

"_Ready to clean your hair, baby girl?" I smiled at Kimi._

"_Yes mommy!" Kimi smiled at me. I poured the shampoo in her hair. I stared at it for awhile._

"_What's wrong Mommy?"_

"_Nothing sweetie" I shook my head. _

_I washed her hair. And once I rinsed it out…it wouldn't come out! Then there was a scream from somewhere in the house._

"_WHERE IS MY BLONDE DYE SHAMPOO!" Utau screamed._

_My eyes widen._

"_Baby…I don't think this is your shampoo…"_

_End of flashback_

Ever since then it has been nothing but pranks 24/7. Shrio and Kei had a food war at dinner. Danny and Kimi had a name calling war. I have no idea where Kimi heard those words from...

Kusukusu had a fight with Lilly about dancing…that was worst the than the last two…

The grown-ups were no better. Kukai and Utau had a ramen war. They ate 10 bowls of ramen in one day!

_Flashback_

_I was cleaning up my kitchen when all of the sudden Kukai and Utau burst into the kitchen demanding ramen. _

"_Do as they say Amu" Ikuto said as he came out of nowhere._

_So I cooked them two bowls of ramen…they ate that in five minutes!_

"_Utau I don't think that is good for the baby!" I sweatdropped._

"_Ikuto who won this time!" She demanded._

"_Um…Kukai won" Ikuto came over and stood next to me._

"_Ha-ha in your face!" Kukai smiled big._

"_I want a rematch! Amu would you be a dear and make some more please?" Her voice changed quicker than Auntie's. _

"_Um…ok…" I muttered and made some more. This went on for hours. Until they both got full. And fell asleep on the table._

"_Is this normal?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Yeah it is" Ikuto smiled._

_End of flashback._

Rima and Auntie been wanting to strangle each other over music and dance.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway that was outside, toward the laundry room. I had I a basket under my arm and one on my shoulder. Then all of a sudden the door I was about to past broke. Pieces of the door was flying everywhere. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned my head slowly to the left to see Rima and Auntie fighting. Auntie had twin swords in her hands and so did Rima. _

"_What the hell are you two doing? Are you trying to kill each other and my house!" I shouted. The clothes were already on the floor._

"_I say that the song is good, however, her dance doesn't match the song Amu" Auntie said in a clam voice, but she was glaring at Rima._

"_I believe the dance is good! The song just needs to be changed!" Rima shouted but her face was clam as well. _

_How the hell do you have a clam face but your yelling!_

"_Guys we can work this out…" I started however Kukai pulled me back._

"_You don't want to get in between that. Rima knows how to wield a sword. She knew since she was ten. It was for her own protection. I don't know the whole story but, when Rima was little she was taken to a village where she helped people get better. Some battle happen there and RIma got hurt. So her parents made her take lessons."_

_Auntie…knew since she was six…Kukai" I sweatdropped. However, I was interested in Rima now._

"_Well let's sit here and enjoy the show than!" He put on this big fat goofy grin and whipped out some popcorn._

"_Where did you get that from? Shouldn't we do something!" I screamed at him. The swords were already clashing against each other._

"_HA-HA-AH-HA! Your funny!" Kukai slapped my back._

_All I could think about was…MY YARD!_

_End of flashback_

Ikuto…let's just say he has been a pain in my ass…literally. He pinched, slapped, and groped my butt every single day!

_Flashback _

_I was cooking dinner. I was making salmon, rice balls, and leeks. I was wearing black tights with a long plain, white, baggy shirt. My hair was down and I bended over to get a pot. Not realizing Ikuto was in the doorway watching me. Next thing I know is my butt was burning from a slap and a pinch. I yelp and dropped my pot on the floor. My face was beyond red as I turned around._

_Ikuto just stood there and smirked at me. "Nice ass Amu-koi…"_

_End of flashback_

I just finished cooking lunch when the door bell ranged.

"I got it!" Kei shouted. I went to the door anyway. As I walked to front door Ikuto came down in just shorts.

_Seven pack… _I thought to myself.

"Like what you see Amu-koi?" Ikuto smirked.

"Pervert…" I muttered.

"Heard that!" He smirked.

Kei looked at us before opening the door.

There stood the last two people I wanted to see…Lulu and Tadase….

"Aum-chan I got a court order. I want to see them…" he demanded.

"Hello Amu- Ikuto what are you doing here!" Lulu gasped.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Tadase snapped at him.

Before me or Ikuto could answer Kei spoke up.

"He is Mom's Boyfriend! I don't want to see you ever again and Kimi doesn't either!" Kei grabbed my hand and Ikuto's. I looked up at him. He smiled at me before kissing me…again.

"Kei is right. I'm Amu's boyfriend" he smiled at them, hugged me, and picked up Kei and put him on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

We were sitting in the living room. Kimi was sitting on Ikuto's lap and Kei was sitting on my lap. Ikuto was on my right. Ikuto had his hand wrapped around my waist. Kei was glaring at Tadase and Lulu. Kimi was playing with Ikuto's fingers. I didn't mind Ikuto's hand nor did I want it to leave my side. It was comforting and safe. Tadase was glaring at us…mostly Ikuto. Lulu was staring at Ikuto with lust in her eyes. If I could I would have walked over there and smashed her head into the window. The others were upstairs with the kids or was outside.

"So you and Tsukiyomi…Amu? I thought he gave you hell in School. He did to both of us!" Tadase yelled.

"Watch your mouth." I hissed at him. "Kei and Kimi are in the room, you wanted to see them."

"Tadase why do you care if me and Amu are dating? You are married to Lulu. You should be more worried about seeing Kimi and Kei instead of Amu and me" Ikuto pulled me closer to him. He gave Kimi a small sweet peck on the forehead. Kimi giggled. He ruffled Kei's head. Kei laughed.

I smiled at them. I glad they smile like that.

"I like Ikuto-chan. He plays with me and teach me piano." Kimi kicked her legs back and forth.

"Yeah. He is a much better dad" Kei glared at Tadase.

"Watch your mouth. He is still your father Kei" Ikuto ruffled Kei's hair again.

"Ok…" He muttered.

"Can I take them out?" Tadase asked.

"No."

"They are my kids-"

"You rejected them. You rejected me. Now you want to come in my home and demand to see them after all you put me through?" I grabbed Kei and put him on Ikuto's lap. Tadase was about to stand up, but Lulu beat him to it.

"Back off Amu. Those kids belong to him and me." Lulu shouted. I heard feet coming from upstairs and through the front door.

"What is going on in here?" Auntie asked. Kimi and Kei ran to her.

"Did you go through 9 months with both of them? Did you have to push? Did you have to give them both attention when both of them wanted it? Did you get abandon by Tadase? No you haven't!" I shouted. She doesn't know what it feels like.

"Amu stop being a baby! Stop living in the past!" Lulu said in my face.

"Back off Lulu…" Kukai warned.

"I wouldn't have to be, if you stop bringing it up every time! What Tadase did in the past effects us now! You have nothing to do with it. Stay out of this!"

"You're a awful mother! Don't even know how to keep a man! Just like your mom!"

"At least I'm not a lowlife wife like you who can't mind her own business!"

Next thing I know I was slapped against my face. It wasn't by Lulu though….it was Tadase. The whole house was silent. Never in my life have I ever got slapped by Tadase.

"Get Out Of My House" I said darkly.

Tadase rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist. Ikuto came over and smacked his hand away.

"**Don't you ever touch her again**." Ikuto voice sent a shiver down my spine. Ikuto and Kukai grabbed Tadase and threw him out of the house. Lulu went running after him.

"I will make sure you two are not allowed on this property again!" Auntie shouted. Her face was beat red.

Once that was done I went to my room. I closed my door. I…was shocked. I didn't know what to do.

"Amu...may I come in?" Shrio voice said through the other side of the door.

"Shrio?" I said. He came in and closed the door. He walked to me and got down on his knees.

"Shrio…." I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He hugged me. He didn't get far since he was small.

I smiled and hugged him back. "I'll be okay."

"Here" He gave me a wipe and band-aid.

"Thank you." I wiped my cheek. There wasn't any blood.

"When my mom cheated on my dad…he was heartbroken. She cheated on him with different guys over a year now. When dad was going to take us away and get a divorce she went crazy. She started yelling at dad saying things like "She didn't want kids." "She never loved us." "She was going to put us in a foster home." Dad was livid. He kicked her out. I don't know what happened after that. That was a couple of months ago."

Shrio I'm sorry" I gave him a big hug.

"Amu…I know what my dad did to you back in school. Can you give him another chance? Grandma always said that everybody deserves a second chance" He pouted.

"I'll try."

Dad likes you…you like him too. You are just to stubborn to see it" He groaned.

"No I don't" I stated but a blush came to my face.

"Yes you do. Your blushing" He smirked his father's smirk.

"No I don't."

Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes! Hah!" I said. Wait?

"I tricked you! Haha!" Shrio shouted.

I laughed with him. then there was a knock at the door.

"Amu let's go out somewhere" Auntie said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it has been awhile and I'm sorry. I am trying to update every once a week. Anyway, here is the next chapter to A Hurtful Story.**

* * *

><p>Amu Pov<p>

Auntie decided that we go to the big park near our house. It had a large pool, swings, slides, a big picnic table, and a large lake. It was a very peaceful place where many different families go. I like going all the time to get everything out of my head. Today I needed everything to get of my head!

Once we all got to the pool, the kids put on their floats and jumped in. Kukai, Ikuto, Auntie, and Ami jumped in with them as well. Then Utau and Rima were lying down on the pool chairs. Rima and Utau asked me if I wanted to join them in their talk, but I told them in a minute. I needed to clear my head; I always did that by walking around while Auntie and Ami watch the kids.

I started walking away when Utau said, "Amu…if you ever need some girl talk, you can come to us. I know we never really did see eye to eye, but we are here for you now."

I turned to Utau with a tight smile, "Thanks…I might take you up on that offer…but right now I just need to think things through…I'll be back." Rima and Utau nodded.

I smiled at them before walking over to Kimi and Kei. They were in the water with Ami. "I'll be back, ok? Mommy is going for her walk."

"Okay, Mommy. Come back safe!" Kimi kissed me on the cheek.

"Mom…Please don't let…him get to you" Kei grabbed my hand. I looked in my son's eyes. Kei is a stubborn boy, like me, however he has a sensitive side like his father.

"I promise" I smiled at him before walking down the path I usually walked.

When I was a few feet out of their distance, I let a couple of tears fall.

I only walked for a good five minutes when I finally reached where I usually sit at. There was a bench near the lake. Trees covered it, so not many people sit there or know it is over there. I sat down on the bench and looked out to the lake. The tears kept coming down.

"I will never let the kids see me cry, it just shows how weak I am. They are my weak point! I'm their mother; I can't let anything happen to them!" I keep telling myself. I covered my face with my hands and cried. The tears fell onto my midnight blue bathing suit top. I was wearing jean shorts and a midnight blue top that had a small pink cat on my right breast. My hair was tied up, in a ponytail. I sniffed and wiped my tears away.

"You know, as much hell I put you through, you are much stronger than I thought" A voice said. My head snapped up to see Ikuto. His hair was wet and body. He really did have a nice pair of abs…AMU FOUCS!

I shook my head, "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto sat by me and stared at me. The bench was not that big, it was only for two people. I was practically sitting on Ikuto's lap.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. After, what he did…I was ready to kill him. He should have not hit you and then pretend it was okay. Amu I know this is a lot and you feel like you should always stay strong for your kids, but once in awhile it's good to talk about it. You don't have to be alone anymore. Amu give everybody a chance."

I looked up at Ikuto. We were so close. I wanted to kiss him again.

"Ikuto…" I felt a blush come on my face. He moved in closer and cupped my face. I knew by now my face was red.

"Amu…let me heal you…" He said before a smirk came to his face, "With some love and fun!"

I blinked, "Huh?"

I was going to say something else when suddenly; Ikuto picked me up bridal style, and walked us back to where the others were.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"I'm taking you back to our friends and family. They and I are the best healing for you right now. Don't worry about the kiddy king and princess flower head. Enjoy yourself and your family Amu" Ikuto smiled at me. "Don't worry we will have our fun later…"

I blushed and scold at him, but he cut me off by throwing me in cold water. I swam up to the surface only to meet my kids.

"Mommy!" Kimi laughed at me and clung to my neck. Kei clanged onto my arm. Then I felt Danny jump on my back.

"Protect Miss. Amu!" Kusukusu shouted.

I could not help, but laugh as the kids while they were playing around trying to "protect" me. The only one who was not part of this was Mei.

Ikuto and Kukai came in and tried to help me, but the kids just attack them too! I guess Ikuto was right, family and friends were the best healing.

Once we got back home the kids went up stairs took their showers and came down to eat dinner. It was nice and funny eating at the dinner table. Mei behaved herself this time. The kids are getting along well…not perfect, but well. Utau, Rima, and I gotten along well too; they were actually kind.

Once dinner was over the kids went straight to bed and they were knocked out! Utau and Rima went straight to bed too. Kukai helped Auntie clean up and Ami went to go wash clothes. They told me just to go straight to bed. I was being stubborn at first, but gave in the end.

I was walking up to my room when all of a sudden; I found myself being push against my door. I looked up at the person trapping me. Ikuto.

He smirked, "I told you we would finish up later…"

"Iku-" I started, but he cut me off with a kiss. Here is the thing though; I was the one who deepen the kiss. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist with my hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. He tasted like chocolate. I felt his hands grabbed my ass. Seriously, what is with him and my ass?

We stood there kissing for an extra five minutes before breaking apart. Once we did, I turned around and opened my door. I looked over my shoulder with a blush on my face and a smile and said, "Good night Ikuto."

He smirked at me, "Night, _Amu_."

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to update ASAP.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Amu POV**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" I heard a voice calling me. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner like always. With help of Utau and Rima it was much easier. They were a great help for me, usually I'm doing everything by myself because Ami is either in school or Auntie is working. I usually work from home and take care of the house at the same time.<p>

"Yes, baby?" I put another pot on the stove.

Then I heard laughing from Kei. I turned around and found him slung over Kukai's shoulder.

"Yo, Amu! What's for dinner?" Kukai said with a cheeky grin.

"Are you going to put my son down if I tell you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aww come on Amu-san! That's no fun!" Kukai whined.

I shook my head and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Time<strong>

Everybody was sitting in their same spots as before. It became a regular thing were everybody sits to what happens during the day to what happens at night. Everybody is starting to get used to each other…mostly everybody. Mei isn't warming up to me as much as Shrio is. Kei does not seem to like Shrio as much but he is getting there. Mei and Kimi are very competitive with each other. Ikuto tries to get Mei to open up a little more, but she is too stubborn…more than me.

I got up to go fill up the juice container. As I was filling it up Ikuto came in with the tea container.

"Ran out of tea, too?" I said as I filled the juice container.

"Yeah…" Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. "We did…"

"Ikuto…not now…you know things are too confusing." It was true, with Tasdase crawling around demanding to see the kids, and the crazy exs that are bond to show up soon. It wasn't the time to start anything.

"So I won then? I'm forgiven?" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I shivered, "No. you think I'm that easy?"

"I was actually hoping you'll say that. That makes the game more fun."

I could tell he was smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Joy for you." He laughed and started kissing my neck.

"Ikuto come on this a long time for getting drinks!"

He sighed, "Your right…did it really quiet outside…"

Now that I think about… it did. There was no talking or laughing like there usually is. Ikuto and I both jumped when we heard yelling. We both ran out of the kitchen into the dining room. Mei was on the floor crying while being comfort by Utau and Auntie.

"**Don't you ever call this house again or I will send you straight to hell! You f***ing bitch!" **To my surprise, Kukai said it. Rima took all the kids into a different room. When Kukai slammed the phone down Mei ran up stairs into her room.

"What the hell happen?" Ikuto asked.

"Your ex called. I don't know how the hell she got the number! My guess is, Mei called her before. Ms. Aumlet picked up the phone asking who it was and Mei ran to the phone and grabbed it out of her hand, "Saying hi mommy!" Then we heard yelling over the phone at Mei. Mei cried and I came over here to get the phone out her hands and started yelling at Yuki," Kukai explained.

"Yuki? Yuki Maji?" Me, Auntie, and Ami said at the same time.

"Yeah…that Yuki. The second famous singer; behind Utau. She was my wife…and kinda still is until the court date comes up" Ikuto mummers the last part.

"What?" I hissed at him. " You know what? I'm going to talk to Mei!"

"Amu that isn't such a good idea…" Auntie said but I kept walking up the stairs to Mei's room.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Mei's door.<p>

"GO AWAY!"

My eye twitched, "Last time I checked Mei, _you are living in my house_. Open the door Mei."

I waited for a while before the door opened up to a crying child. I bent down to meet her level and open my arms and gave her a warm smile.

"Mei…" I started to say but she ran into my arms and sobbed loudly.

I stumbled back a little but caught myself against the wall. I hugged her and ran my hands through her blue midnight hair.

"My …mommy…doesn't...love…me! She told me I was worthless!" Mei sobbed in my arms. I suddenly felt angry with Yuki. I had to deal with her before. She had a fit because the record company didn't want to do any of her songs.

"You ARE NOT worthless Mei. You are a strong child who knows what she wants and thinks for herself. You are going to be a great leader when you grow up, Mei. Isn't that what you want? To be a leader?"

"…yes…daddy always said I was his leader girl…I want to be the boss…like you Miss. Amu. You are a singer like auntie; you have your own dreams."

"You have your own dreams too. You can be anything you want to be, Mei. Don't let _anyone_ tell you, you can't."

"…I'm sorry about all those times I was mean…" Mei wrapped her small arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug.

"It's okay…I'll charge it to your hardhead not your heart, okay?" I smiled.

She giggled, "Okay!"

"Mei…"

We both looked up and saw Ikuto.

"Daddy!" Mei ran out of my arms and into Ikuto's.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I did and for calling mommy!"

"It's okay, baby girl. I love you" Ikuto said and kissed her head.

"Love you too!" Mei said and hugged him again. Ikuto looked at me and gave me a _real_ smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey People! Long time, No write!

Chapter 10

10:00AM

You know how you get that feeling, that something bad is going to happen, but you don't know what. Yeah…that's how I'm feeling. I have been in my study for the past three hours. The kids are at school, Utau and my Auntie are at the studio working on some music, Rima went out to buy some groceries, and Kukai and Ami are at the gym. Ikuto…is here…in my study…staring at me… for the past hour. Why? I have no damn clue. I look decent today! I'm just wearing sweats with a halter top! Is that so bad? My hair is up in a messy bun and I'm working on the budgets for the next concerts.

I couldn't take it anymore! I put my pin down and snapped my eyes at him.

"Ikuto…why are you just sitting there staring at me?"

Ikuto looked at me, but with a blank expression. No smirk, no laugh, no seductive look. Nothing. It was as if he was not even looking at me.

"…Ikuto?" Then I remembered something. "You didn't divorce her."

He snapped out of his daze and looked at me for _real, _"No I didn't. I told her we were getting a divorce, when she hit Shiro. I called my lawyer and he said we have a case and without any doubt, we will win it. However, this divorce process is longer than I expect it to be. I got a call from him today; he said we are meeting up with the judge next week. Shiro and I have been writing in a book everyday about what she has done something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I just…I put you through so much f**king hell, Amu. Looking at you now and what you accomplished really does amaze me and make me feel like a damn asshole." He got up turn the chair so I was facing him. He leaned down until our foreheads touch.

"You're so amazing. You and your kids. I love both of them like my own. Once this divorce is over, I want to be with you and your kids. Takeeverybody out places, have fun, laugh, smile, no more tears."

"Ikuto…" I didn't get to finish because he leaned down and kissed me. Never in my life, I felt so cared for and loved. I grabbed on his hair pulling him closer. He picked me up and laid me down on the desk. We never broke the kiss. Our shirts were off and shoes.

"Ikuto…you won…" I breathed out as he kissed down my neck.

"Amu…I knew that ever since the pool," he laughed and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't push your luck, you pervert."

He smiled and sucked on my neck. It was a spot near my ear and one of my sensitive spots. I moaned.

"Your mine, Amu," He mumbled against my neck. After that, we just showed each other our feelings by touching…and groping…and kissing. We didn't have sex. Just released some energy… tension we had.

12:00pm

We were downstairs in the kitchen making sandwiches, for the others. Rima called while we were…in the middle of our _thing_.

_Flashback_

_We were still on my desk. Ikuto was kissing from my neck to my hips and I was just enjoying it all._

_Ring! Ring!_

_I snapped out of the state I was in and shoved him off. I answered the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_**Amu, I might be a little late coming home, I met an old friend of mine…**__" Rima said._

_Ikuto wrapped an arm around my waist and starting kissing my back. His other hand groped my breast. I bit my lipfrom moaning._

"_O-Okay R-Rima just B-Be C-Careful" I stuttered. Next thing I know I felt my bra strap pop. I gasp and wrapped my arm around my chest. Ikuto was pulling my arm down and biting my earlobe._

"_**Are you and Ikuto having sex**__?" Rima said flat out. No shame._

"_No! We are not!" I shouted._

_Ikuto took the phone from me and said, "We could if you didn't call, Smurf."_

"_Ikuto!"_

_I heard Rima cursing at him, but he hanged up._

"_Now where were we?" Ikuto smirked._

_End of flashback_

I blushed and sighed. What was I going to do with this man? He had his arms wrapped around my waist and biting my earlobe…again. He tried traveling up to my chest repeatedly.

"Ikuto…I will cut you," I threaten.

He chuckled, "Amu, you weren't like this earlier. Besides we both know we are good with our hands…"

I turned around and smacked him on his head, "Pervert!"

He laughed and kissed me.

_Bam! Bam!_

We broke apart, "Who the hell is banging on my door?" I shouted and ran down stairs with Ikuto behind me.

_Bam! Bam!_

I open the door to find a blonde chick with blue eyes staring at me with dead hate. "Where are my kids, you slut!"

"Yuki! How the hell you get here?" Ikuto shouted.

"Ikuto! Where are my kids and why the hell is your shirt opened?"

Shit, so this the bad feeling I had.

Preview

"Get of my property!"

"Make Me! I want my kids!"

"You're a birth mom, not a real mother!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Get off of my property!"

"Make Me I want my kids back! I'm their mother!"

"You're a birth mom, not a real mother! No mother will hit their children nor abandon them! You don't know the true meaning of being a real mother! You don't know how to raise them. You don't know how to feed them. You didn't even want nurture them! You are a such a whore and a no good deadbeat mother!" I said in a cold voice. This chick had no right to be demanding _Ikuto's_ kids back.

"You and your so called "_Auntie"_ didn't take my offer before. I would make sure I make your life a living hell, not just because of you rejecting me but because of who is living in your house!" She hissed in my face.

"Yuki it's time for you to leave." Ikuto voice had to special tone. It was cold and hard. Emotionless.

Yuki turned to Ikuto and said, "You can't possibly leave me, can you? All the good sex we had, all the good date nights we took, and all the time you said, "I love you"! That doesn't mean anything to you?"

Ikuto blinked, "1) All the sex we had wasn't stabled. It was messy and gross. We never even made love. Half of the time, I didn't want to have sex with you because I didn't know what you had. 2) All those date nights weren't actually dates if you tried to have sex right there, at the restaurant. 3) I did say I loved you at times but, what husband wouldn't have?"

I felt my face get redder at each time Ikuto had said sex. My mind went somewhere else. _Bad Amu_ _Bad, Bad! _I mentally beat myself over it.

Yuki had tears in her eyes, "Ikuto please! I'll change!"

"Leave Yuki, you're not welcomed here."

Yuki screamed and walked back to her car. We stood at the door to make sure she drove away. Once we knew she was gone, Ikuto and I closed the door and went back to the kitchen to finish the sandwiches.

We were almost done making the food and Utau texted me that they were on their way back home with the kids. Ikuto and I have not talked since Yuki left.

So I decide to bring it up.

"Soo…That was…" I couldn't find the words.

"Amu how much sex did you ever have?"

I dropped the butter knife. Did he really just ask me that?

"W-what?"

He smirked, "Did you ever have someone make love to you?"

He moved closer to where the point where our faces where almost touching.

"Well…um Tasdase…we..." I didn't know what to say because the sex we had wasn't actually…sex. I don't know what it was!

I groaned, "I don't know what it was! It wasn't sex! Then again…I don't know!"

Ikuto chuckled, "So the kid didn't know how to please a woman? I figure much. We can always try it out _Amu_."

"I-I-Ikuto! No! not until you divorce Yuki!"

When I do…you will be mine, Amu", Ikuto sighed and went back to making sandwiches.


End file.
